La fille idéale
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Tout a commencé avec une remarque insidieuse de Kuroko autour d'un café. AOKAGA.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : La fille idéale

**Résumé** : Tout a commencé par une remarque insidieuse de Kuroko, autour d'un café. Aokaga.

**Disclaimer** : Pas ma série, pas mes persos, merci à Fujimaki-sensei, continuez à faire du PUTAIN DE BON BOULOT. LUV.

(rating M parce que smut is coming)

**Note** : Bon voilà, depuis que l'aokaga me travaille, il fallait bien que je sorte un truc sur eux. BEBES, ils sont tellement bêtes. Ca se passe après la victoire de Seirin à la winter cup, donc après le dernier tome sorti.

* * *

><p>Depuis la fin de la Winter cup, Kagami avait pris l'habitude de sortir avec la génération des miracles. D'abord parce que cela faisait plaisir à Kuroko. Et puis, il avait fini par comprendre ce que son coéquipier leur trouvait. Ils étaient tous un peu dérangés, à leur façon, mais Kagami les respectait sur le terrain, et ce respect tendait à déteindre sur la vie quotidienne. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec Midorima et Murasakibara, mais ils n'étaient pas méchants, au fond.<p>

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un café, après une après-midi de street basket. Himuro s'était joint à eux, et Momoi avait joué les arbitres. Alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'une grande table, une amie de Momoi était venue saluer cette dernière, ainsi qu'Aomine puisqu'il était aussi dans sa classe. Elle avait violemment rougi lorsque le jeune homme l'avait appelée par son prénom, puis elle était partie, ou plutôt elle s'était enfuie. Kagami poussa un sifflement admiratif dès qu'elle eut quitté le café :

- Eh, elle était mignonne !

- Tout à fait le type d'Aominecchi, renchérit Kise d'un ton approbateur.

Ce dernier failli s'étouffer avec son coca :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grogna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, siffla Akashi. Elle a une poitrine généreuse, un joli visage et tu l'intéresses.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, choqués par ses propos un peu crus. Il haussa les épaules, l'air agacé :

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes prudes pour une bande de lycéens... Pardon Satsuki.

Celle-ci sourit d'un air gêné :

- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, Akashi-kun. Mais je me demande aussi pourquoi Aomine-kun refuse d'aller plus loin avec Yuko-chan.

- Parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires !

- C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais vu avec une fille, remarqua Kise. Momocchi, est-ce qu'il a déjà eu une copine ?

Aomine devint plus rouge que les cheveux d'Akashi et cria :

- PUTAIN MAIS CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS, MERDE !

Momoi eut l'air de réfléchir.

- SATSUKI, TAIS-TOI. Sinon la prochaine fois t'iras t'acheter des fringues toute seule.

- Si ce n'est que ça, fit Kise avec un clin d'oeil, je viendrai avec toi, moi !

- Oh Kise-kun, vraiment ?

- Yep !

- Cool !

- Satsuki, S'IL TE PLAIT, supplia Aomine.

Murasakibara se leva brusquement :

- Bon, tout le monde a compris que Mine-chin n'a jamais eu de copine, ça devient chiant. Et où est la serveuse ? Je vais recommander à manger, je reviens.

Himuro sourit et lui demanda de lui prendre aussi quelque chose. Aomine, de son côté, était complètement déconfit.

- C'est parce que mes exigences sont trop hautes, marmonna-t-il pour se justifier.

- Décris-nous la fille parfaite, proposa Kagami avec un sourire malicieux. Gros seins mis à part.

Aomine réfléchit un instant.

- Hum... Déjà il faudrait qu'elle soit sportive, pour qu'on puisse courir ensemble le matin. Et j'aime pas les filles molles de toute façon. L'idéal ça serait qu'elle aime le basket autant que moi, ou au moins qu'elle comprenne que ça compte beaucoup pour moi et qu'elle ne se plaigne pas du fait que je joue trop. Evidemment il faudrait qu'elle s'entende bien avec vous. Bon, je comprendrais qu'elle n'aime pas Midorima, quand même...

Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

- Ensuite il faudrait qu'elle aime bien la junkfood, je veux pas une de ces végétariennes qui te font culpabiliser dès que tu manges un steak. J'aimerais bien une fille qui sache cuisiner aussi, c'est mignon.

En disant cela il lança à Momoi un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ses talents de cuisinière. Cette dernière lui tira la langue.

- Ingrat ! Lança-t-elle.

- Bref, reprit-il, je voudrais aussi qu'elle soit assez simple et naturelle. Pas un pot de peinture qui passe trois heures dans la salle de bain tous les matins, quoi. Et surtout pas de première de la classe, ça m'exaspère et ça me fait complexer.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à trouver une fille plus bête que toi, grommela Midorima entre ses dents.

- Ta gueule, je veux pas qu'elle soit plus bête, juste pas un rat de bibliothèque. Désolé de te décevoir mon chou mais t'es vraiment pas mon type.

- Navrant, soupira le garçon en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Allez, continue ! L'exhorta Kise, surexcité.

- Heu... Que dire de plus... Une fille qui a de l'ambition et qui n'est pas trop timide. Enfin, je veux pas une traînée non plus, hein. Mais surtout, en fait, ce que je reproche aux filles comme Yuko-san, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas de caractère. Elles me mangent dans la main, y'a pas de challenge. Je veux une fille qui n'hésitera pas à me gueuler dessus si je l'énerve, qui arrivera à me faire bouger, avec qui y'aurait cette tension, cette étincelle un peu sauvage. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Akashi allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de redescendre un peu sur terre, mais Kuroko fut plus rapide.

- En fait, ta fille idéale c'est Kagami-kun, déclara-t-il pensivement.

Pendant un moment, tous repassèrent silencieusement en revue les critères d'Aomine, puis tous éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Kuroko, Kagami, et bien sûr Aomine. Même Akashi ne parvint pas à garder sa contenance. Murasakibara choisit ce moment pour revenir, les bras chargés de pâtisseries. Il se rassit à côté d'Himuro en lui tendant un muffin aux myrtilles :

- Pour Muro-chin, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu les aimes bien.

- Ah, merci, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Pourquoi tout le monde rigole ?

- Parce qu'Aomine vient de nous décrire sa femme idéale et que celle-ci s'avère être Kagami, répondit Midorima, goguenard.

- Ah, fit simplement Murasakibara en se désintéressant complètement de la conversation pour fourrer un premier cupcake dans sa bouche immense.

- C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! S'écria Aomine, furieux. LE CRITERE LE PLUS IMPORTANT C'EST QUE CE SOIT UNE FILLE, OKAY ?

- Aomine-kun, je crois que tu ne trouveras jamais une fille comme ça, dit gentiment Momoi en s'essuyant les yeux après avoir pleuré de rire.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Kise, je crois que Kagamicchi est la personne la plus proche de ton idéal que tu pourras jamais trouver.

Les dents serrées, le regard noir, Kagami tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler la montagne de gâteaux de Murasakibara.

- Non mais vous avez fini ? C'était marrant deux secondes, maintenant fichez-lui la paix.

- Haaan ! T'as vu, Aominecchi ? Il te défend, c'est trop chooou ! S'écria Kise en tapant des mains comme une fan de shojo.

- Calme-toi, Kagami-kun, je disais seulement ça pour taquiner Aomine-kun, s'excusa Kuroko en posant une main sur son bras.

- Cela n'empêche que ça reste vrai, fit remarquer Himuro avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

- Vous feriez un beau couple, souligna Momoi, rêveuse.

- Je suis désolé mais, à la défense d'Aomine, je ne pense pas que Kagami soit sont idéal, intervint Akashi d'une voix calme, les yeux luisants d'une joie menaçante.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans un silence religieux.

- En fait, reprit-il, Aomine s'est tout simplement décrit. Il est tellement imbu de lui-même que la seule personne qui puisse sortir avec lui, c'est lui. Votre erreur vient du fait que Kagami et Aomine se ressemblent beaucoup.

- Hum, pas faux, admit Midorima, un peu déçu.

Aomine ne trouvait pas cette interprétation beaucoup moins gênante, mais tant que ça détournait l'attention de son soi-disant crush sur Kagami, il était preneur.

Kuroko fit alors part de son raisonnement :

- Tu as raison, Akashi-kun. Mais Aomine pensait la même chose à propos du basket quand il disait que le seul qui était capable de le battre n'était autre que lui-même. Kagami lui a prouvé le contraire. Il sera logique qu'après avoir été son premier sérieux adversaire, il soit aussi son premier amour.

- CA N'A RIEN A VOIR ! Rugit Aomine, écarlate. J'en ai marre de vos conneries, je sais pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre moi.

Il chercha une cible facile parmi ses amis. Pas Momoi, c'était inélégant de s'attaquer aux filles. Pas Kuroko ni Akashi, ils étaient trop malins pour se faire avoir. De même, Midorima était dangereux lui aussi. Autant éviter de parler de Kagami, il s'était déjà assez enfoncé. Il ne connaissait pas assez son pote, Himuro, pour s'en prendre à lui. Kise n'avait honte de rien, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Restait le pauvre Murasakibara qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Aomine s'en excusa par avance dans sa tête.

- Et pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à... je sais pas moi, Murasakibara, pourquoi il n'a pas de copine, hein ?

Ce dernier avala un bout d'éclair au chocolat et se lécha les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Bah, c'est parce que j'aime Muro-chin.

Kagami sursauta, incrédule, et Himuro avala de travers un bout de muffin.

- Voyons, Atsushi, ne dis pas ça aussi directement.

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai.

- Je sais, répondit Himuro, attendri par l'incompréhension du géant. Mais quand même...

Murasakibara haussa à nouveau les épaules et entama une assiette de pancakes.

- Euh, quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe là ? Demanda Kagami, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Tut, tut, tut, Aomine, n'essaye pas de détourner l'attention de ta déclaration passionnée à Kagami, intervint Midorima.

- Oh toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire parce que j'ai des dossiers sur toi !

Midorima ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à jouer avec son agrafeuse, l'objet porte-bonheur du jour.

- De toute façon, reprit Aomine, je me tire.

Il se leva, prit son sac, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, une grimace boudeuse sur le visage. Kagami se leva brusquement à son tour. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul avec ces idiots qui ne manqueraient pas de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout, Kuroko le premier. Il était agaçant lorsqu'il était comme ça.

- Attends-moi, je viens avec toi.

Aomine le laissa le rejoindre et ils sortirent ensemble du café.

Après un instant de silence, Kise demanda :

- Les gars, on en parle ou... ?

Momoi gloussa.

Je crois que la situation parle d'elle-même, répliqua Kuroko en retenant un fou rire.

_oOo_

Dehors, Kagami et Aomine marchaient en silence. Maintenant que Kagami y pensait, c'était très bizarre qu'ils soient partis ensemble, et les autres devaient bien se marrer.

- Eh, tu crois pas à leurs conneries, hein ? Lâcha brusquement Aomine.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Cool.

Le silence retomba. Mais rapidement Aomine tenta de se justifier d'une manière assez pitoyable :

- Non parce que okay tu corresponds à tous les critères, bizarrement, mais je suis pas homo, hein.

- Je sais, mec, t'inquiète pas...

- J'veux dire, on s'entend bien et tout, t'es vraiment un bon joueur de basket et un type sympa, mais j'aime les filles. J'adore les filles. Avec des seins.

- Aomine, arrête, ça devient _awkward._

- _Awquoi_ ? Arrête de parler anglais, je comprends pas.

- Ca devient gênant ! J'ai compris.

- Ah... Pardon.

Ils marchèrent en regardant leurs pieds. Puis Kagami décida de prendre la parole :

- D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que Momoi-san correspond à beaucoup de tes critères. Tu n'as jamais pensé à sortir avec elle ?

- Satsu ? Ah ah, pas du tout, t'inquiète.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il bondit :

- Euh, j'veux pas dire « t'inquiète » dans le sens je suis dispo et...

- JE SAIS.

- Oui, tu sais. Mais pour Satsuki, je reconnais qu'elle est cool, mais elle est vraiment comme ma petite sœur. Ou ma grande sœur des fois. Voire ma mère...

- Ah, je vois.

- P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ah, pour rien, pour rien. Pour savoir, ça m'étonnait, c'est tout.

Après quelques minutes sans rien dire, Aomine demanda :

- Et toi, t'as pas une fille en vue ?

- Tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose, sérieux...

- Ah. D'accord.

Kagami fronça les sourcils. Aomine réagissait vraiment bizarrement. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le terrain de street basket. Aomine passa une main sur sa nuque :

- Ah, j'avais pas réalisé qu'on revenait ici.

- Maintenant qu'on y est, partant pour un un-contre-un ? Proposa Kagami en sortant un ballon de son sac de sport.

Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres d'Aomine. Il retira sa veste d'un coup d'épaule.

- Yeah. Tu vas chialer.

- Parle pour toi, Ahomine !

Leur malaise s'était complètement évaporé. S'ils n'étaient pas très doués pour communiquer dans la vie de tous les jours, au basket c'était différent. Ils avaient tellement joué ensemble depuis la fin de la winter cup qu'ils commençaient à connaître leurs styles respectifs par cœur, ce qui rendait leurs affrontements encore plus impitoyables. Kagami pouvait décrypter chaque frémissement de muscle, chaque mouvement de regard, chaque froncement de sourcil d'Aomine. Il ne se laissait plus avoir comme eu début. Et inversement, Aomine lisait le langage corporel de son adversaire comme un livre ouvert. Encore mieux qu'un livre, en fait. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où marquer un panier devenait un exploit.

Ils jouèrent sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait, et il faisait nuit lorsqu'Aomine se plia en deux, mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle :

- Stop, j'vais crever.

Kagami se laissa tomber par terre et s'allongea sur le bitume, le bras en croix :

- Merde, je croyais que t'allais jamais t'arrêter !

Aomine l'imita et grogna :

- Abruti, si t'étais fatigué fallait le dire.

- Pas question de craquer avant toi.

- Tss.

Après un bref silence, Aomine ricana.

- Quoi ? Fit Kagami avec méfiance, persuadé que l'autre se moquait de lui.

- Ah ah... Je me disais que Tetsu avait raison finalement. Si t'étais une fille, je sortirais avec toi direct.

- Dans tes rêves. Si j'étais une fille, jamais je sortirais avec un looser comme toi.

Aomine roula sur le ventre et se redressa sur ses coudes :

- Tu parles, je suis le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Aucune fille ne me résiste.

- En même temps, quand on voit la gueule des autres mecs de ton lycée, ça veut pas dire grand chose.

- Ah ah, c'est vrai qu'ils ont de bonnes tronches de vainqueurs.

Pressé de changer de sujet, Kagami s'étira et se releva :

- Bon, on va bouffer ?

- Où ça ? Demanda Aomine en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Burgers ?

Le jeune homme considéra l'idée un instant. C'était tentant, mais puisqu'il avait Kagami à portée de main, il avait une meilleure idée :

- Nan, tu veux pas me faire de la vraie viande ?

- Chez moi ?

- Nan dans ton restau 4 étoiles. Bien sûr chez toi, crétin.

- Tu fais chier, j'ai du taf pour demain.

Aomine passa un bras autour de ses épaules et baissa sa voix d'un ton. Ca faisait toujours craquer Satsuki :

- Depuis quand tu fais sérieusement tes devoirs ? Allez, ça prend pas si longtemps...

Kagami chassa son bras et soupira :

- Okay, t'as gagné. Ramène ton cul.

- Cool ! Si tu savais à quel point ma mère est nulle en cuisine. Pas besoin de me montrer le chemin !

Il partit devant en chantonnant quelque chose comme « ce soir je vais bouffer comme un rooooi lalala ». Kagami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Heureusement que cet abruti lui tournait le dos.

En entrant chez Kagami, Aomine abandonna ses chaussures en désordre dans un coin puis alla s'affaler dans le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et mit une chaîne de sport.

- Tu me sers un truc à boire ?

- Viens te servir tout seul, feignasse.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai pas si soif. Bravo pour l'hospitalité !

- Me parle pas de bonnes manières, s'il te plaît, grommela Kagami en sortant une poêle.

Il cuisina pendant qu'Aomine commentait un match de la NBA, à grand renfort d'insultes adressées aux meilleurs joueurs du monde. Kagami jetait un coup d'oeil de temps en temps par-dessus son épaule, forcé d'admettre que le spectacle qu'offrait le garçon était assez amusant.

Son téléphone portable sonna. C'était Kuroko :

- Allô ?

- Kagami-kun... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

- Arf, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

- Ah.

A ce moment-là, Aomine se mit à beugler :

- MAIS CONNARD, FALLAIT TIRER PAR LA GAUCHE ! SERIEUX KAGAMI CE TYPE A DU SUCER POUR ARRIVER JUSQUE LA, JE VOIS PAS D'AUTRE EXPLICATION !

Un silence accueillit son commentaire. Kuroko ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu. Il toussota à l'autre bout du fil :

- Hum... Kagami-kun, je crois que tu es occupé. Je vais vous laisser alors. Bonne soirée.

- ATTENDS KUROKO !

Il avait déjà raccroché. Kagami serra les dents :

- Abruti, il va se faire des idées maintenant.

- Pourquoi, parce que je viens bouffer chez toi ? Y'a plus romantique, hein.

- Peut-être, mais après ce que t'as raconté au café... Bah, on s'en fout. Allez, viens, c'est prêt.

- On peut manger devant la télé ? Il reste un quart d'heure !

Kagami prépara deux plateau en essayant de garder patience. Lorsqu'il apporta le sien à Aomine, les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent.

- Wow ! Tu t'es surpassé.

- C'est rien, franchement.

- Tu déconnes ? Itadakimasu !

- Ouais...

Effectivement, Kagami s'était donné un peu de mal. Mais seulement par politesse. On ne pouvait pas servir n'importe quoi à un invité. Que ce soit Aomine ou n'importe qui d'autre n'y changeait rien. Aomine engloutit son repas en quelques minutes, ponctuant presque chaque bouchée d'un grognement appréciatif ou d'un commentaire gastronomique. Il n'était vraiment plus le même que ce garçon blasé que Kagami avait rencontré. Bizarrement, il était l'ami que Kagami avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Un grand type sans-gêne avec qui il pourrait regarder des matches de basket le soir, les pieds sur la table, en faisant des remarques graveleuses sur les pompoms.

Lorsqu'il eut complètement vidé son assiette, Aomine se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, une main sur le ventre en lâchant un long soupir satisfait :

- Aaaah. Je suis comblé. Je crois que je pourrais t'embrasser, là.

Kagami, occupé à débarrasser les plateaux, fit tomber un verre qui roula sur le sol. Aomine lui donna une claque sur les fesses :

- Ah ah, t'emballe pas, c'était une blague, mec.

Le jeune homme ramassa lentement le verre, le posa sur un plateau, puis il partit dans la cuisine d'un pas raide. Cette espèce de jeu de pseudo-séduction qui semblait beaucoup amuser Aomine n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il ne savait jamais comment répondre, et il était beaucoup plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait encore du mal à définir ses sentiments pour Aomine, sentiments qui oscillaient entre l'admiration, le dégoût, le respect, l'irritation, l'amitié, la rivalité, la complicité et le malaise. Beaucoup trop de choses à la fois, à son avis.

- Bon, je vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps, déclara Aomine en se levant.

Il s'étira comme un chat au réveil, les bras levé, dévoilant une partie de son ventre lorsque son pull se souleva. Kagami le raccompagna dans l'entrée. Pendant qu'il remettait ses baskets, Aomine leva les yeux vers lui.

- Eh Kagami, merci, hein. Je me suis un peu invité chez toi, je sais bien, mais c'était cool, non ?

- Ouais, admit Kagami en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Je passe mon temps avec Satsuki, alors ça fait du bien de traîner avec un mec de temps en temps. Faudra qu'on remette ça.

Kagami se surprit à répondre :

- Quand tu veux.

- Cool, fit Aomine en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Il enfila sa veste et laissa tomber une main sur son épaule :

- J'te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Vraiment.

Kagami se sentit rougir. Il fit tout son possible pour garder sa dignité, mais c'était trop tard. Aomine avait remarqué son trouble et il rit doucement :

- Ah ah ah, qui eut cru que tu puisses un jour avoir l'air mignon ? Allez, bonne nuit, mec.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et Kagami se retrouva seul dans son appartement. D'un coup, tout était devenu très calme. Il marcha lentement vers son canapé et s'y allongea, pensif. Il songea à nouveau à leur conversation avant le un-contre-un, au regard fuyant d'Aomine, son hésitation et sa maladresse. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et puis il songea au un-contre-un, et ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous, noyés dans une brume d'adrénaline et de sueur. Il avait déjà envie de retourner sur le terrain, pour retrouver cette sensation qui lui échappait toujours une fois que le jeu était terminé. Il aurait bien proposé à Aomine de rejouer le lendemain, mais il craignait que cela passe pour de l'obsession. Il était en train de réfléchir au nombre de jours qu'il faudrait laisser passer jusqu'à leur prochaine session de streetbasket, lorsque son portable vibra. C'était un message d'Aomine : « Demain, sur le terrain de street à 14h ? »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre et sourit. « Ok »

* * *

><p>Fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite arrive bientôt. Pardonnez-moi le petit MuraHimu, mais je ne pouvais pas résister.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, je repousse mes devoirs pour uploader la suite. Je suis faible. Le chapitre 3 ne viendra pas aussi vite, parce que la procrastination marche jusqu'à un certain point d'implosion assez critique qui approche de plus en plus. **

**Réjouissez-vous bandes de coquins, le smut est là. **

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Himuro était venu faire un marathon <em>The Wire<em> en VO chez Kagami pour l'après-midi. C'était une idée d'Himuro, qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à la télé japonaise et avait besoin d'une bonne dose d'Amérique de temps en temps. Il étaient affalés devant l'écran, et se goinfraient de hot dogs, de frites et de coca. Pour pousser le cliché jusqu'au bout, Himuro avait même ramené du cheesecake, entamé parce qu'il avait été obligé d'en donner une part à Murasakibara avant de partir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Himuro lança un regard interrogateur à Kagami :

- T'as invité quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, je vais voir, je reviens.

Kagami ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec Aomine, les mains dans les poches et son air de gamin pourri gâté :

- Yo, j'me faisais chier alors je viens chez toi.

Il avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude de débarquer à l'improviste dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il en profitait presque toujours pour manger à l'oeil et piquer des chaussures à Kagami.

- Y'a Himuro, on regarde une série américaine.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Aomine mais il reprit son flegme l'instant d'après.

- C'pas grave, il me dérange pas, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules et en entrant.

- On regarde en anglais.

- Tu mets des sous-titres, ça te prend deux secondes. Fais pas ta raclure.

Il entra dans le salon et vit Himuro :

- Salut mec, tu vas bien ?

- Ah... Salut, répondit le jeune homme, un peu surpris.

Aomine contempla un instant la nourriture empilée sur la table basse, l'eau à la bouche.

- Oh vous vous mettez trop bien. Reste des hot dogs ?

- Va voir dans la cuisine, indiqua Kagami en allant se rasseoir sur le canapé.

Aomine se dirigea dans la cuisine, trouva les hot dogs dans le four et en mit deux au micro-onde. Il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une cannette de coca, prit une serviette dans un placard et emporta le tout sur le canapé, sous le regard ébahi d'Himuro. Kagami avait relancé l'épisode et ne faisait déjà plus attention à Aomine qui piocha des frites dans son assiette.

- J'ai eu le nez fin en venant. Vous faites ça souvent ?

- Pas trop pendant les cours, mais depuis qu'on est en vacances on a plus de temps, expliqua Kagami.

- Ah mais c'est « The Wire », la série que tu m'as montrée l'autre fois, non ?

- Ouais.

- Trop cool, on en est où, là ?

Kagami lui expliqua rapidement pendant qu'Himuro les fixait, incrédule. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils devenus comme cul et chemise ? Jusqu'à récemment Kagami clamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il ne supportait pas Aomine. Et à présent, le garçon se baladait chez Kagami comme s'il était chez lui.

Après avoir englouti son repas, la bouche encore pleine, Aomine s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en se calant contre Kagami. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, parce que de cette façon il pouvait voir Himuro :

- Comment va Murasakibara, au fait ?

- Bien, bien. Il est... fidèle à lui-même.

- Cool, faudra qu'on se refasse un match tous ensemble.

- Ouais.

- D'ailleurs, Kagami, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Demanda Aomine en reprenant une position normale. Y a mon cousin à la maison en ce moment et je peux plus le blairer.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

_oOo_

Vers dix-huit heures, Himuro jeta un œil à son téléphone et se leva du canapé :

- Mon père arrive, je vais y aller.

Kagami se leva à son tour :

- Okay. Tu reviens quand tu veux !

Aomine s'était endormi, fatigué à force de devoir lire les sous-titres. Il n'avait jamais été très littéraire. Himuro attira son ami dans l'entrée et tout en mettant ses chaussures il dit à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?

Il fit un signe de tête vers le salon pour appuyer son propos. Kagami fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous vous voyez à quelle fréquence, au juste ?

Embarrassé, le jeune homme esquiva le regard gris acier de son ami :

- Bah... Presque tous les jours, en fait. Depuis qu'on est en vacances, y'a plus de club, plus de cours, donc je passe le plus clair de mon temps tout seul. Du coup, quand Aomine est là ça anime un peu mon appart'. Il est plutôt sympa, en vrai.

Himuro leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'utilise comme il veut. Bientôt il te ramènera sa lessive.

Kagami laissa échapper un rire jaune. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'inquiétude d'Himuro. Aomine n'était pas si horrible avec lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire inconscient flottant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux erraient vers le salon :

- Il ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il. Ca ne me coûte pas grand chose de lui faire à manger de temps en temps. Et puis on a pas mal de points communs, ça se passe très bien quand il est là.

A cet instant, Aomine se glissa dans l'entrée de sa démarche féline en étouffant un baillement :

- Vous parlez de moi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kagami, basculant tout son poids contre lui, et continua :

- Je suis content d'entendre que tu m'aimes autant.

Le jeune homme se hérissa et s'extirpa de son étreinte :

- Ne te fais pas d'idées, Himuro me demandait juste pourquoi tu t'incrustes toujours chez moi.

Aomine haussa les épaules et vrilla ses yeux bleus marine sur Himuro :

- Parce que je m'ennuie.

Le joueur de Yôsen leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte :

- Bon, mon père va m'attendre, je file. A plus Kagami. Salut Aomine.

- Bye bye, chantonna ce dernier en repartant dans le salon.

- A plus, passe le bonjour à ta famille.

- Yep.

Kagami referma la porte derrière son ami et rejoignit Aomine dans le salon. Il avait allumé la playstation.

- T'as ce qu'il faut pour dormir ici ?

- J'ai besoin de rien, répliqua-t-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Un T-shirt pour la nuit ?

- Je dors à poil. Mais je garderai mon boxer si ça te met mal à l'aise, précisa-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- A vrai dire, je m'en fous, rétorqua Kagami en essayant de chasser l'image parasite qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Tu viens prendre ta raclée à Tekken ?

- Je vais te laminer, oui.

Il se posa dans le canapé et prit la manette que le garçon lui tendait.

_oOo_

Après manger, Aomine partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

- En fait je veux bien que tu me files des fringues. Sauf si tu préfères que je reste comme ça toute la soirée, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir.

Kagami leva le nez de son PC pour contempler le sourire grivois d'Aomine qui se tenait fièrement les mains sur les hanches et le torse bombé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il déglutit bruyamment :

- Sers-toi dans mon armoire, marmonna-t-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

- Merci, chaton.

Kagami tressaillit en entendant son surnom. Aomine avait appris que son prénom voulait dire « tigre » et prenait un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule. Surtout en public. Naturellement, il s'habilla sous son nez, forçant Kagami à faire un effort surhumain pour rester concentré sur son écran. Ce garçon n'avait aucune pudeur. Il vint s'allonger sur son lit à côté de lui, habillé d'une des tenue de basket de Kagami aux couleurs de Seirin.

- Ca te plait ? Susurra-t-il en lissant le T-shirt.

- Abruti.

- Je trouve que ça me va encore mieux qu'à toi.

- « Encore » mieux ? Releva Kagami en esquissant un sourire ironique. Je te fais tant d'effet quand je le porte ?

Aomine sembla pris de court une fraction de seconde, puis il se ressaisit aussitôt :

- Si tu savais...

En murmurant ces mots, il glissa une main sous le pull de Kagami et lui caressa sensuellement le bas du dos. Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds et courut dans la salle de bain :

- Je vais me doucher !

Il entendit Aomine ricaner dans sa chambre :

- Prends ton temps, je vais en profiter pour mater ton porno !

Kagami verrouilla soigneusement la porte et poussa un long soupir. Il prit appui des deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et fixa sévèrement son reflet dans le miroir. Quand il avait rencontré Aomine pour la première fois, il l'avait détesté. Avec son air blasé et son arrogance sans égal, il était devenu l'homme à abattre pour Kagami. Sans parler du fait qu'il était le premier partenaire de Kuroko et qu'il n'hésitait jamais à lui rappeler à quel point il avait été meilleur que lui dans ce rôle. Mais en le voyant jouer Kagami n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Au début il était même un peu intimidé en sa présence, mal à l'aise, comme un simple mortel face à un demi-dieu. Puis il avait fait ses preuves, il s'était haussé au niveau d'Aomine, l'avait forcé à le reconnaître comme son égal et avait enfin commencé à pouvoir le regarder directement dans les yeux. Dès lors, il avait appris à connaître le garçon et sa haine s'était évanouie. Bien sûr, il était toujours un peu irrité par son attitude puérile et ses plaisanteries douteuses. Cependant il avait trouvé l'adversaire dont il avait toujours rêvé au basket, et Aomine se prêtait gracieusement au jeu, toujours ravi comme un coq de lui apprendre quelques mouvements techniques. Il avait trouvé un pote facile à comprendre, simple, qui avait les mêmes goûts que lui. Kuroko était gentil, mais ils étaient tellement incompatibles sur ce plan qu'ils ne se parlaient finalement pas beaucoup quand ils étaient ensemble.

Pourtant, comparativement, il était quand même plus à l'aise avec Kuroko qu'avec Aomine. Ce dernier conservait malgré leur familiarité une épaisseur mystérieuse et fascinante que Kagami n'arrivait pas à percer. C'était peut-être dû à son charisme, à la lumière éblouissante qu'il dégageait en permanence. Il n'était pas le seul à y être sensible, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce avec Aomine, tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus. Kagami n'était pas seulement impressionné par Aomine, il était physiquement attiré par lui. Il s'en était rendu compte en jouant au basket contre lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était fortement troublé par les blagues salaces du jeune homme. Aomine avait besoin de séduire tout le monde autour de lui, c'était naturel chez lui. Il était très tactile, enjôleur et sûr de lui. La plupart des gens ne tombaient pas dans son piège. Kagami s'y était précipité à pieds joints, et à présent il était de plus en plus perturbé par le moindre geste du garçon.

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Non, d'une douche glacée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre, il s'était enroulé dans la plus longue serviette qu'il avait pu trouver. Il entra dans la pièce en serrant la mâchoire, prêt à encaisser une remarque désobligeante de la part d'Aomine, mais celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Kagami marcha jusqu'à son armoire, en sortit ce dont il avait besoin et repartit vers la salle de bain pour se changer, soulagé. Mais au moment où il contourna son lit, il ne vit pas le bras d'Aomine se détendre à une vitesse digne d'un ninja pour attraper sa serviette à un endroit stratégique et tirer dessus d'un coup sec. Sa manœuvre eut l'effet escompté, et Kagami se retrouva nu au beau milieu de sa chambre. Aomine lui sauta dessus comme un fauve sur sa proie et le plaqua face au mur avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Lâche-moi, grogna Kagami entre ses dents serrées, t'es vraiment pas drôle, crétin.

Aomine gloussa doucement derrière lui, resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets au point de lui faire mal. Puis il souffla sur sa nuque.

- Bakagami. Je ne cherche pas à être drôle, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Kagami frissonna.

- Tu me fais mal, putain !

Aomine lâcha ses poignets, mais continua à immobiliser Kagami en pesant de tout son poids contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule et inspira profondément son odeur.

- Je sais que t'as un faible pour moi, murmura-t-il en souriant contre sa peau. Bonne nouvelle, moi aussi j'ai un faible pour toi.

- N-n'importe quoi.

Aomine soupira. Il enroula lentement ses bras autour de la taille de Kagami et posa son menton sur son épaule :

- Je pensais que tu avais dépassé le stade du déni. T'es un peu plus long à la détente que ce que j'imaginais. Bah, c'est pas grave, laisse-moi faire.

D'un coup de genou il déséquilibra Kagami et le bascula sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur son ventre. Il sourit en voyant son visage aux pommettes rouges. Jusque là, Aomine avait été sûr à 98% que Kagami était attiré par lui. A présent, il en était sûr à 100%.

Il caressa le torse du garçon de ses grandes mains chaude, faisant naître la chair de poule sous des doigts.

- Tu te souviens que Kuroko a dit que tu étais la fille parfaite pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagami ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard outré.

- Finalement il a raison. Pourquoi m'emmerder à chercher ailleurs alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut juste là.

Il tapota sur le ventre de Kagami pour appuyer ses propos.

- Après avoir compris ça, continua-t-il d'une voix très calme, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que tu sois plus ou moins consentant. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais en t'entendant chanter mes louanges à Himuro, j'ai compris que c'était le bon moment.

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à toucher le nez de Kagami avec le sien :

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, avoue-le.

Il se redressa en riant. Kagami était tiraillé entre l'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et une autre envie plus sourde qui commençait à se manifester à l'endroit même où Aomine était assis.

- Enlève ton T-shirt, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Aomine arrêta de rire et le regarda d'un air surpris :

- Excuse-moi ?

- Enlève ton T-shirt, répéta Kagami d'un ton encore plus impérieux, ou je m'en occupe moi-même.

Il fallut un instant à Aomine pour réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, le même que lorsqu'ils commençaient un un-contre-un, et il retira lentement son T-shirt, dévoilant peu à peu la peau sombre de son torse musclé.

- Et maintenant ? dit-il en jetant le T-shirt de Seirin sur le sol.

Kagami passa une main derrière son cou et l'attira brusquement contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, son autre main pressée dans le creux de son dos. Aomine poussa un grognement d'approbation en enroulant sa langue avec la sienne. Kagami repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec les autres au café et se demanda si c'était le premier baiser d'Aomine. Si c'était le cas, le bougre avait d'autres talents innés que le basket. Ce dernier rompit leur baiser pour embrasser son cou, puis jouer avec le lobe de son oreille. Kagami laissa échapper un gémissement. Il sentait une brume terriblement agréable l'envahir et il se noya quelques instants dans l'odeur du garçon. Puis il sentit que les hanches d'Aomine commençaient à bouger contre lui, et il décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant de perdre complètement pied. Il fit rouler Aomine sur le dos et s'installa au-dessus de lui. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme ne put résister et se retrouva bloqué sous lui, les yeux ronds.

- Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment me laisser faire ? Murmura Kagami d'une voix rauque en contemplant le corps du garçon étendu sous lui.

Il l'embrassa en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, puis il s'attaqua à son cou, s'attarda autour de sa clavicule quand il vit que c'était une zone sensible, puis continua à descendre lentement le long de son torse. Aomine haletait, impuissant, les yeux fermés et la tête en rejetée en arrière. Son corps était brûlant sous les mains et les lèvres de Kagami. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son ventre, il déposa un dernier baiser dans le creux sa hanche et agrippa la ceinture de son short des deux mains. Il tira d'un coup brusque vers le bas, tout en soulevant avec aisance le bas du corps d'Aomine. Le boxer descendit avec le short, révélant l'érection du jeune homme. Kagami fit lentement remonter sa main le long du membre, puis il planta ses yeux rouge sombre dans ceux d'Aomine :

- Supplie-moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, souffla Aomine en réprimant un gémissement de plaisir.

Kagami remonta au niveau de son visage et déposa un baiser humide sur ses lèvres :

- Crois-moi, je ne ferai rien tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux, dit-il d'un ton presque menaçant.

Voir Aomine complètement déstabilisé par son attitude n'avait pas de prix. Il avait sans doute imaginé que Kagami resterait allongé sur le dos, en rougissant, pendant que lui-même aurait tout le loisir de mener le jeu. Que nenni. Si Kagami n'était pas du genre à laisser la main sur le terrain, c'était pareil au lit.

Il traçait de longues traînées humides dans le cou d'Aomine, ravi de pouvoir enfin goûter cette peau qu'il avait eu tant de fois envie de mordre sur le terrain, tout en stimulant son érection entre leurs deux ventres d'un mouvement de hanches. Les mains d'Aomine s'accrochèrent désespérément à ses cheveux et il ramena Kagami vers sa bouche pour un baiser désordonné. Ce dernier se redressa un peu, une main de chaque côté de la tête d'Aomine, et contempla ses yeux voilés par le plaisir. Il en était presque méconnaissable, et c'était terriblement excitant.

- Allez, supplie-moi, susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille.

- Ah... A-abruti.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre et se mit à genoux entre les jambes d'Aomine. Il en profita pour le débarrasser complètement de son short et de son boxer puis il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus rauques.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, rappela-t-il en continuant sa douce torture.

- D'accord, ça va ! Vas-y, je t'en supplie...

Kagami se lécha les lèvres, une lueur sauvage brillant dans ses yeux :

- Hm, sois plus précis.

- S-suce-moi, merde ! J'vais crever.

- Rien que ça...

L'as de Seirin empoigna le sexe du garçon et lui lança un dernier regard :

- Tu es sûr ?

- PITIE !

C'en était trop, Kagami ne pouvait lui-même plus résister. Lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche, il aurait juré entendre Aomine ronronner. Il commença un lent va-et-vient, et les mains d'Aomine revinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il était plutôt bien pourvu et Kagami n'osait pas le prendre en entier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Mais à entendre les soupirs d'Aomine, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

- Kagami, souffla-t-il. Je... hn... J'pensais pas que t'irais jusque là.

L'intéressé avait la bouche trop occupée pour répondre. Aomine finit par trouver qu'il n'allait pas assez vite et il appuya à l'arrière de sa tête avec ses mains, de plus en plus fort. C'était très désagréable, alors Kagami se redressa brusquement et chassa les deux mains du garçon :

- Tu te calmes un peu, d'accord ? Gronda-t-il. Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais t'es pas dans un de tes pornos. Tu me laisses faire comme je veux ou sinon je la mords, et crois-moi ça va pas te faire plaisir.

Aomine rougit et détourna le regard :

- Pardon...

- Hum.

Kagami s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été aussi sec, alors il reprit ses caresses, d'abord avec les mains, puis il fit remonter sa langue tout le long du membre du garçon et joua doucement avec son gland. Aomine prit une inspiration étranglée, les poings serrés sur le lit. Rapidement, il recommença à le sucer, en essayant de l'avaler de plus en plus profondément. Il profita du fait qu'Aomine soit au bord de l'orgasme pour glisser sa main sous lui et passa un doigt à l'entrée de ses fesses. Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa comme un diable :

- Oh, oh, oh ! Tu fais quoi là ?! S'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

Kagami était toujours à quatre pattes sur lui et il était passé très près de mordre Aomine sans le faire exprès quand il avait bougé en plein milieu de sa fellation. Il faillit le lui faire remarquer, mais il s'abstint et préféra prendre un air ironique :

- Tu crois que je t'ai sucé juste pour le plaisir, idiot ?

- A-attends, c'était pas précisé dans le contrat ça !

- Et comment tu veux qu'on couche ensemble sans pénétration ?

D'un mouvement vif, Aomine faucha Kagami sur place, le retourna et se replaça au-dessus de lui :

- Je m'en occupe, fit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Kagami le repoussa en plaçant ses deux mains sur son torse :

- Non, non, non, non. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire enculer. En plus tu serais bien trop content que je fasse la fille, comme dans ton petit scénario que tu te passes et repasses dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours !

Aomine sembla surpris par la perspicacité de Kagami, puis il se rappela que Kagami était le seul type capable de le comprendre en un regard sur un terrain de basket. Il commençait à le connaître beaucoup trop bien. Aomine passa donc au plan B. Il enroula lascivement ses doigts entre ceux de Kagami, posa doucement les mains du garçon autour de sa taille puis lui caressa la joue en frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes :

- S'il-te-plaît, ronronna-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Kagami faillit se laisser avoir. Parce que Aomine pouvait être vraiment très persuasif quand il s'y mettait. Mais il se rappela au dernier moment que ce n'était qu'un piètre stratagème qu'il mettait en place pour parvenir à ses fins. Il le laissa continuer encore un peu, sans perdre une miette du spectacle que le jeune homme offrait. Puis, lorsqu'il en eut assez il l'attrapa par la nuque et approcha lascivement sa bouche de son oreille pour chuchoter :

- T'es très mignon mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Il ne te suffit pas de me supplier pour avoir tout ce que tu veux, Ahomine.

Aomine fit dangereusement descendre une main sur le sexe de Kagami :

- T'es sûr ?

Kagami ferma les yeux une seconde, inspira profondément et les rouvrit, déterminé :

- Oui.

- Laisse-moi le faire cette fois, et tu pourras le faire la prochaine fois.

- Tu n'as aucune parole, fit remarquer le jeune homme en souriant.

Aomine fit une moue boudeuse et marmonna :

- Si aucun de nous ne veut être en dessous, ça va poser problème...

- Je sais, répondit Kagami en caressant distraitement la hanche droite de son ami. J'ai une idée.

L'as de Touou leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Kagami passa une main sous son menton et l'attira délicatement plus près de lui :

- Ce soir on finit à la main, et demain on décide en un-contre-un comment se passera la prochaine fois. Le premier qui marque dix paniers aura le droit d'être au-dessus.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Aomine. De son point de vue, il était sûr de gagner, s'il se donnait vraiment à fond. En plus, il était enchanté de constater que Kagami envisageait une « prochaine fois », et il espérait qu'elle arriverait le plus vite possible. S'il gagnait, et il allait gagner, cela risquait d'être épique.

- Tu accepteras ton sort si tu perds ? Demanda Aomine, méfiant.

- Oui.

Kagami était au moins aussi sûr de lui que ne l'était Aomine.

- Et toi ? T'as pas intérêt à te défiler quand je t'aurai battu.

Aomine n'eut aucun mal à jurer, puisqu'il ne perdrait pas.

- Marché conclu alors.

Kagami s'étira en lâchant un soupir satisfait.

- J'ai hâte, avoua-t-il. Maintenant à toi de travailler un peu, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas fini.

Aomine baissa les yeux vers leurs deux érections. Il prit leurs deux sexes dans une main et commença à les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Sans arrêter, il se pencha au-dessus de Kagami et joignit leurs lèvres dans un profond baiser, presque tendre, pour autant qu'Aomine était capable de faire preuve de tendresse. Kagami ferma les yeux et laissa docilement le garçon le mener jusqu'à la jouissance.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se glissèrent sous la couverture. Aomine prit Kagami dans ses bras, se serra contre son dos et l'embrassa sur la nuque.

- Eh.

- Hm.

- J'ai pas de cousin...

- Je m'en doutais.

* * *

><p><strong>Quel suspens. Qui va gagner le un-contre-un ? A vrai dire je n'arrive pas à me décider. Vous pouvez voter dans les reviews, si vous avez une préférence. Top!Aomine ou top!Kagami ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voilà, me voilà ! Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, mes partiels-de-la-mort-qui-ont-duré-un-mois m'ont donné plus de fil à retordre que prévu. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Un chapitre avec du basket YO. J'trouve ça assez dur à écrire, en fait. Bref, bref, je vous laisse retrouver Aominou et Bakagami.**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kagami se réveilla le lendemain, Aomine était déjà debout. Il rassemblait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir.<p>

- Ah, t'es réveillé, tant mieux, lâcha-t-il en voyant Kagami se redresser dans le lit. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer et on se retrouve vers 16h sur le cour de street pour notre petit défi, ça te va ?

Kagami se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il dévisagea Aomine avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage :

- Pourquoi tu veux rentrer te changer ? Grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Reste ici, c'est plus simple, non ?

Aomine se tourna vers lui et contempla un moment sa tête du matin. Les yeux plissés, les cheveux en bataille, ses sourcils fendus légèrement froncés. Et son torse nu qui émergeait des couvertures, ses épaules larges, sa peau éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui tombaient par la fenêtre.

- Quoi ? Grogna Kagami en remarquant qu'il était observé.

- Rien. Je me demandais si tu ferais le même genre de tronche demain quand je me serai occupé de ton cul.

Kagami se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant et disparut sous les couvertures.

- En fait casse-toi, t'as raison. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir te supporter jusqu'à 16h.

Aomine prit ses dernières affaires, jeta un œil dans le miroir pour voir s'il était aussi beau que d'habitude, et, satisfait de ce qu'il y vit, sortit de la chambre de Kagami non sans lui donner une claque sur les fesses par dessus la couverture.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Je vais te tuer, grinça Kagami en se rendormant.

oOo

Aomine arriva avec vingt minutes de retard.

- Désolé, j'dormais, se contenta-t-il de dire en commençant un rapide échauffement.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda faire en dribblant avec impatience. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Aomine retira son pull, non sans dévoiler la moitié de son torse au passage, ajusta son t-shirt et fit craquer ses phalanges.

- On est bien d'accord sur l'enjeu de ce match, Kagami ? Dit-il en faisant rouler ses épaules, les yeux fixés quelque part en bas du dos de son adversaire.

Ce dernier lui lança le ballon en pleine tête, mais Aomine fut assez rapide pour le rattraper au dernier moment.

- Tant que tu ne me la fais pas à l'envers, on est d'accord, rétorqua Kagami. Règles habituelles. 10 paniers gagnants, tous les paniers comptent pareil. Et...

- … tous les coups sont permis, termina Aomine avec un sourire de prédateur. Mais je parlais surtout de la récompense.

- Je pense avoir été assez clair là-dessus hier.

- Très clair. Parfait.

Sans prévenir, il fila comme une flèche vers son panier. Kagami s'élança à sa poursuite et se coula devant lui pour le bloquer. Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre, si près qu'Aomine pouvait sentir l'odeur du gel douche de Kagami. Celui qu'il avait lui-même également utilisé la veille. Celui qui lui rappelait le corps nu de Kagami dans ses bras. Et à voir l'expression sur le visage de Kagami, il devait penser à peu près à la même chose. Ce dernier laissait une mince ouverture vers la droite que le jeune homme n'aurait pas trop de mal à exploiter. Cependant, il resta encore un peu sur place, le temps de défier son adversaire du regard et de faire monter le stress. Puis il profita du quart de seconde pendant lequel Kagami fut troublé pour plonger sous son bras et fuir son blocage avec aisance. Kagami eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Aomine marquer d'un geste léger du poignet, sans même regarder le panier, ses yeux bleus tournés vers lui. Il attrapa à nouveau le ballon et l'appuya contre la poitrine de Kagami en passant près de lui :

- Allez, montre-moi c'que tu sais faire, Bakagami, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

L'as de Seirin frissonna et se saisit du ballon avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se gifla mentalement, furieux de se laisser avoir par le numéro d'Aomine, puis il rejoignit le panier en quelques larges foulées. Il était hors de question qu'il perde ce match, tout comme n'importe quel autre match, d'ailleurs. Il réussit à revenir au score après un face-à-face de force pure. Un partout.

Aomine s'empara du ballon et commença à virevolter comme un feu follet tout autour de lui, si bien que Kagami ne parvenait plus à toucher la balle. Il gênait juste assez le garçon pour l'empêcher de tirer, mais à un tel rythme il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Agacé, Aomine décida de tenter un effet de surprise. Il feinta à droite, commença à pivoter sur la gauche puis interrompit net sa rotation pour sauter et lancer violemment le ballon par-dessus l'épaule de Kagami. Au moment où ce dernier se retournait, perplexe, Aomine se rua comme un fauve en direction du panier, bondit pour atteindre le ballon qui avait rebondi très haut après avoir heurté le sol derrière Kagami et l'enfonça directement dans le panier. L'as de Seirin était cloué sur place, mortifié. Aomine entendit vaguement des applaudissement et des cris qui venaient des bords du terrain, mais il ne voyait que Kagami, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il sourit avec arrogance puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

- Les meilleurs alley oop sont ceux qu'on se fait à soi-même, t'es pas d'accord ? Lança-t-il, fier comme un coq.

- D'où tu sais faire ça, toi ?

Aomine se rapprocha de lui en dribblant tranquillement :

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? murmura-t-il en venant danser autour de lui.

A vrai dire, c'était un mouvement que le jeune homme avait très rarement tenté, et encore plus rarement réussi. S'il n'avait pas été aussi confiant en ses capacités, il aurait presque été étonné d'avoir pu dunker aussi facilement.

- Tch. T'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

Au moment où Kagami prononçait ces mots, Aomine lança le ballon d'une main derrière lui et marqua un troisième panier.

- Tu disais ?

- EH ! TU DECONNES, LA BALLE ETAIT A MOI !

- T'avais qu'à bouger un peu ton cul au lieu de baver devant mon génie, crétin.

Kagami ne se fit pas avoir deux fois. Il s'empara du ballon avant Aomine et courut vers l'autre panier. Son style était sans doute plus conventionnel que celui de l'as de Touou, mais il était loin d'être un novice en street basket. Lui aussi pouvait faire le show.

Fidèle à lui-même, Aomine avait remonté le terrain à une vitesse incroyable et s'était placé entre lui et le panier, jambes fléchies, ses longs bras souples prêts à parer n'importe quel coup, un rictus suffisant aux lèvres. Kagami fit mine d'avancer, faisant sursauter le garçon, mais il ramena son bras en arrière, fit passer le ballon entre ses propres jambes, le rattrapa de l'autre bras et continua le même manège en se déplaçant légèrement vers la gauche du terrain, gagnant centimètre par centimètre grâce au rythme endiablé de son jeu. Il simula de rater un dribble et de perdre le ballon, le temps qu'Aomine lance son bras en avant comme un harpon, puis le rattrapa au dernier moment en lui lançant un regard taquin :

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me voler la balle ?

- Hn, tu te débrouilles pas mal aujourd'hui, ronronna Aomine pour dissimuler sa frustration.

Mais la provocation avait marché. Aomine prit un risque en essayant de lui faucher le ballon, tendant tout son corps vers l'avant. Kagami en profita pour reculer en sautant en arrière et tenter un tir au moment où le jeune homme s'y attendait le moins. Pris dans son élan, Aomine ne put rien faire. Le ballon décrivit un gracieux lobe avant de passer dans le panier.

- N'oublie pas que je reste capable de tirer de loin, au lieu de faire le malin, siffla Kagami en laissant le garçon aller attraper la balle au vol.

A ce moment-là, Aomine se tourna vers lui, le ballon à la main, et il lui tira la langue sans rien ajouter.

- T'es vraiment un sale gosse ! Commenta Kagami en comblant la distance qui les séparait d'un bond léger.

- Tu vas prendre tellement cher.

La phrase sonnait comme une menace, mais les yeux d'Aomine avaient changé. Ils brillaient de joie, et son rictus narquois s'était transformé en sourire franc. Kagami parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Il lui suffisait d'un tir pour lui donner la chair de poule. Electrique, Aomine courut – vola – vers le panier adverse, et en le voyant partir, Kagami comprit que sa seule chance était de l'affronter dans les airs, quand il amorcerait son dunk. Il abandonna donc l'idée de lui voler la balle et partit dans la même direction que lui, défendre son panier. Contre toute attente, Aomine ne dunka pas. Il avait lu sans difficulté les intentions de Kagami. Au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta tranquillement devant Kagami, à quelques mètres du panier, et fit passer la balle de sa main gauche à sa main droite plusieurs fois. Puis il repartit en arrière sur quelques pas pour reprendre de l'élan, revint vers Kagami en virant sur la gauche avant de sauter, prêt à tirer. Dès que son ami décolla pour le contrer, il rabaissa la main, fit passer la balle sous sa jambe et marqua par la droite.

- Quatre à deux, fit-il simplement d'une voix calme.

Le un-contre-un ne faisait que commencer. Kagami reprit le ballon et sentit un frisson familier remonter son échine. Un courant électrique se propagea le long de ses membres. Les couleurs prirent tout à coup une teinte plus vive. Les odeurs de la ville s'évanouirent, seule l'odeur sauvage d'Aomine lui parvenait encore, mêlée à celle du bitume. Les bruits du trafic et des passants se turent comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Il n'entendait plus que leurs respirations synchronisées. Le temps semblait se dilater. Il ne voyait plus que le garçon en face de lui, et il le voyait de part en part. A la tension de sa cuisse, il pouvait deviner la direction qu'il allait prendre. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui le frappèrent. Impénétrable, son regard était dur comme l'acier.

Aomine se rapprocha prudemment de lui, lentement, sondant son regard rouge sang. Ils tournèrent un instant l'un autour de l'autre, se dévisageant en chien de faïence, comme deux fauves sur le point de porter l'assaut final.

Tous les curieux qui s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à leur affrontement retenaient leur souffle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu l'as senti aussi, hein ? Souffla Aomine.

Sa voix parut assourdissante à Kagami. Il acquiesça et il dirent d'une même voix :

- La zone.

oOo

Leur petit match avait pris un tout autre rythme. Muets, les deux garçons bougeaient si vite que les spectateurs pouvaient perdre de vue le ballon pendant plusieurs secondes. A chaque fois que l'un des deux marquait un panier, l'autre enchaînait, et ils ne faisaient plus le moindre commentaire. Ils jouaient beaucoup plus près l'un de l'autre, n'hésitant pas à se heurter franchement pour prendre l'avantage. Il n'y avait pas d'arbitre de toute façon.

Ce jour-là, La zone eut un effet étrange sur Aomine, un effet assez inédit. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils finissent dans la zone pendant leurs un-contre-un, mais la concentration d'Aomine avait tendance à dévier pour la première fois. Ou plutôt, elle devenait beaucoup trop précise. Il se laissait engloutir par des détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Par exemple, la façon dont les rayons du soleil faisaient danser des reflets sanguins dans les cheveux de Kagami. Ou la manière dont le coin gauche de sa bouche remontait légèrement lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Ou sa clavicule qui tendait le col de son t-shirt quand il lançait son bras vers l'arrière. Et ses joues légèrement rosies par l'effort et le froid qui mordait sa peau. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de lui lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il luttait pour ne pas caresser son poignet au passage et se tendait au moindre contact. Il remarqua que Kagami portait les chaussures qu'il lui avait données.

A cause de cela, il faisait des erreurs. Le commun des mortels ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais il lui arriva au moins une ou deux fois de laisser l'avantage à Kagami. Ce dernier aussi commettait quelques maladresses, Aomine s'en rendait compte grâce à ses sens exacerbés. Un vertige saisit le garçon. Peut-être qu'ils ne joueraient plus jamais de la même façon ensemble.

Il leva un bras et grogna :

- Temps mort. Laisse-moi boire un coup.

Kagami acquiesça sans rien dire. Aomine laissa rouler le ballon par terre et se dirigea tranquillement vers son sac. Il inspira profondément, et lança un regard en coin à Kagami. Ce dernier buvait dans sa propre bouteille, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés, pour ne pas rompre sa concentration. Aomine fit craquer ses articulations, encore troublé. Il avait du mal à considérer froidement la situation. Il essaya de se remémorer à quel point il méprisait Kagami quand il s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. A ce moment-là, il ne le gratifiait que d'une froide condescendance et rien ne venait parasiter son désir avide de victoire. Mais ce sentiment lui échappait à présent. A la place, il y avait cette chaleur au creux de son ventre, et cette excitation qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il se renversa la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau sur la tête, appréciant le contact froid de l'air et de l'eau sur son front, dans son cou et jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers du bras et retourna sur le terrain en ramassant la balle d'un geste si fluide qu'elle sembla bondir d'elle-même dans ses bras.

- On y retourne ?

- Ouais.

oOo

Kagami termina le match avec un dunk monumental, au nez et à la barbe d'Aomine qui resta encore une fois bouche bée devant le potentiel de son ami. Il était partagé entre l'envie de crier de rage et l'envie de se mettre un genou à terre et de le demander en mariage. Il choisit la première option.

- ARGH, c'est pas possible !

Kagami lâcha le cercle en métal du panier et se laissa retomber avec souplesse sur le sol.

- Dix à huit, accepte ta défaite comme un homme !

- C'est pas juste. Après toutes les fois où je t'ai défoncé, il faut que je perde spécialement aujourd'hui, se plaignit Aomine en s'épongeant la nuque avec une serviette.

Kagami se sécha rapidement, enfila son manteau et rangea le ballon dans son sac de sport. Il but une bouteille d'eau en entier avant de s'approcher d'Aomine.

- Demande à Midorima, ton horoscope devait pas être bon, railla Kagami en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

- Merde, te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu avais envie de perdre...

- Très amusant, grinça Aomine. Epargne-moi la psychologie de comptoir, ça ne te va pas.

- Quel mauvais perdant, c'est dingue.

- Tch.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et ils restèrent plantés au bord du terrain sans vraiment savoir quoi se dire. Certains spectateurs vinrent les féliciter, mais ils remarquèrent bien vite que les deux garçons étaient absents, comme enfermés dans une sorte de bulle. Kagami avait terriblement envie de taquiner Aomine sur sa défaite et sur tout ce que cela impliquait, mais d'un autre côté il était lui-même assez perplexe par rapport à la suite des événements. Il savait pertinemment que si Aomine avait gagné, il aurait eu droit à tout un tas de plaisanteries graveleuses et sous-entendus obscènes, et cela n'aurait été que justice d'en faire de même puisqu'il en avait l'occasion. Pourtant, rien ne sortait. Il observait le profil d'Aomine en biais, fasciné par la courbe de son dos qu'épousait parfaitement son t-shirt moulant, forcé d'admettre qu'encore une fois jouer contre lui l'avait un peu excité. Il surprit un regard furtif du jeune homme qui se remit aussitôt à fixer ses chaussures en rougissant. C'était la première fois que Kagami le voyait rougir.

- Bon, on va chez toi ? marmonna Aomine en articulant à peine.

Le rythme cardiaque de Kagami n'avait pas diminué depuis la fin du un-contre-un et il s'emballa encore plus. Il plaqua le garçon contre le grillage du terrain et le dévisagea longuement, le souffle court. Aomine fut d'abord impressionné, puis il ricana :

- Tout doux mon grand, les gens vont croire qu'on est en train de se battre.

Kagami ne parut pas l'entendre, et planta ses yeux rouge sombre dans les siens. Aomine se tortilla un peu entre son corps et le grillage, mal à l'aise. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait se faire mordre.

- Aomine, j'ai envie de toi...

L'intéressé sourit et baissa la tête pour fuir le regard de Kagami :

- Ha ha... Tant mieux, tant mieux...

- Maintenant.

Aomine posa une main sur le torse de son ami et le repoussa doucement. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Alors emmène-moi chez toi, j't'ai dit.

Kagami acquiesça en silence, et quitta le terrain à grandes enjambées. Aomine le rejoignit en trottinant, un peu agacé par la tension qui régnait entre eux. Il lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule :

- Eh, Kagami, détends-toi, hein. Tu me fais un peu flipper.

- Je suis calme.

- Ouais, ouais.

Aomine passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et continua :

- On va juste passer un bon moment sans se prendre la tête. Bon, peut-être plus toi que moi, mais n'en fais pas une montagne hein. Sinon j'me tire. Déjà que ça m'amuse pas d'avoir perdu, alors en plus si tu dois être bizarre c'est pas la peine.

Sentir Aomine contre lui eut un effet apaisant. Il se passa une main sur le visage et rit doucement :

- Ah ah... T'as raison. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que le un-contre-un m'a un peu... chauffé.

Aomine rit à son tour :

- Moi aussi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, parfois je bande à moitié quand tu fais tes sauts de cabri.

- J'irais pas jusque là, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire...

- Mec, on est pathétiques.

- Je pense que ça relève de la maladie à ce point-là, soupira Kagami.

- J'ai toujours su que j'avais une monomanie sur le basket, perso. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que j'arrive pas à savoir si l'excitation vient de mon obsession pour le basket ou de mon obsession pour ton cul.

Kagami le dévisagea. Aomine avait l'air sérieusement perplexe.

- T'as pas honte de dire des trucs pareils ! S'écria l'as de Seirin en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mais c'est vrai !

Ils passèrent le reste du chemin à faire un top 10 des mouvements les plus orgasmiques dans tous les matches qu'ils avaient pu voir. Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder dans un coin de sa tête une idée de ce qui allait se passer quand ils seraient chez Kagami. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne. Il savait tout juste comment ça se passait entre mecs, et se demandait avec appréhension si Kagami était plus avancé que lui. Bah, au pire, il pouvait toujours compter sur son instinct. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais trahi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, un chapitre un peu court. S'il vous laisse sur votre faim c'est normal. Je ne comptais pas mettre le lemon dans le chapitre d'après, mais si je l'avais laissé ça aurait fait un chapitre trop long. Oui, j'ai écrit une scène de cul de cinquante pages, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais toujours ça alors que je déteste écrire ce genre de scène. <strong>

**Bref, la suite est écrite, j'ai plus qu'à relire (vous m'avez fait remarqué que je laissais des fautes des fois, JE FERAI PLUS ATTENTION PROMIS), mettre en forme et publier. **

**Au fait, pour mon petit sondage, j'ai pas compté les votes, mais je crois que vous êtes une majorité à avoir plaidé pour la défaite d'Aomine. Pauvre chouchou. Mais après réflexion, j'ai trouvé que c'était une sage décision. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Re-bonjour. Comme je suis bien brave, j'ai décidé de mettre la fin maintenant. **

* * *

><p>Une fois chez Kagami, Aomine se planta debout dans le salon et prit un air ironique :<p>

- Bon, ça se passe comment ? Tu me cuisines un dîner romantique pour me mettre dans l'ambiance ?

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Kagami en continuant :

- J'espère que tu as préparé les bougies, la musique romantique et les pétales de rose sur ton lit.

Alors qu'il passait sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour vérifier l'état de la chambre de Kagami, celui-ci arriva par derrière, le poussa dans la pièce d'un coup de pied dans le bas du dos et entra à sa suite. Aomine chancela un peu mais parvint à rester sur ses deux pieds. Au moment où il se retourna, Kagami l'attira brutalement contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le garçon frissonna et sépara leurs lèvres juste le temps de dire d'une voix grave :

- Hn, tu veux faire ça à la sauvage. Très bien.

- Il est trop tôt pour manger de toute façon, grogna Kagami en faisant passer le pull d'Aomine et son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

- Eh, tu penses qu'à la bouffe. Je peux même pas aller me doucher ?

- Pas la peine, ça ira. Et toi aussi tu penses qu'à la bouffe, essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. Allez, monte sur le lit.

Aomine ne se fit pas prier, et tandis qu'il s'asseyait, Kagami ôta son propre pull. Puis il le rejoignit en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. Avant que Kagami ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Aomine passa l'index dans l'anneau qui pendait autour de son cou :

- Retire ça, ordonna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Aomine fronça les sourcils et tira un peu sur la chaîne.

- Je vais pas coucher avec toi si tu portes la bague qu'Himuro t'as offerte, merde.

Etonné, Kagami pencha la tête sur le côté :

- T'es... jaloux ?

L'as de Touou lâcha le collier et s'empressa de fuir son regard, la mine boudeuse :

- J'suis pas jaloux, c'est juste glauque. T'as vraiment envie de penser à lui quand tu seras dans mon...

- OKAY, t'as raison, je l'enlève.

Kagami posa son collier sur la table de nuit.

- Voilà.

- Merci.

Aomine l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa lascivement, savourant consciencieusement ce baiser qu'il avait attendu toute la journée. Il sentait son partenaire plus impatient, alors il s'allongea complètement et l'entraîna avec lui. Kagami plongea son visage dans son cou, pressé de goûter à nouveau la peau du garçon, et commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien. Aomine se mordit les lèvres, lâcha un profond soupir de contentement, et descendit ses grandes mains le long du dos nu de Kagami pour empoigner ses fesses et l'encourager à continuer. Peu à peu, l'adrénaline chassait l'appréhension de son corps brûlant. L'empressement de Kagami était contagieux. Aomine défit la boucle de la ceinture du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'arrêta brusquement en posant les mains sur ses poignets et se redressa pour le regarder d'un air préoccupé :

- T'es sûr que tu veux le faire ? Je veux dire, c'est qu'un pari à la con. On n'est pas obligés si tu le sens pas.

Aomine haussa un sourcil, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il prit la main de Kagami et la dirigea sur son entrejambe :

- J'ai l'air de pas le sentir, d'après toi ?

Kagami déglutit. Très calme, les yeux brillants d'une lueur sauvage, Aomine rayonnait de la même joie arrogante qui émanait de lui sur le terrain. Il était si beau et intimidant que Kagami en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'Aomine approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien, on va sauter les préliminaires inutiles et passer aux choses sérieuses avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence. Puis il sursauta :

- Ah, attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Il sauta hors du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain.

- T'as oublié de t'épiler les jambes ? Ricana Aomine.

Lorsque Kagami ressortit de la salle de bain avec le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'il avait achetés le matin même, le sourire d'Aomine disparut.

- Tu ferais mieux de me remercier d'y avoir pensé, abruti, grogna le garçon en se réinstallant entre les jambes de son ami.

Aomine se sentit bête et mal à l'aise, et tout à coup très gay. Kagami lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil circonspect avant de baisser son pantalon et son boxer. Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient le long du membre d'Aomine. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres :

- En fait je ne sais pas si je suis très chaud... On ferait mieux de...

Il s'interrompit en glapissant quand Kagami prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Cela eut pour effet de briser toutes ses réticences :

- Ah... En fait j'ai rien dit. Con...tinue.

Il se laissa aller contre le mur, le regard fixé sur le visage de Kagami, et il se contenta de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : ne pas réfléchir. L'as de Seirin soutenait son regard, grisé par la réaction qu'il avait déclenchée chez le jeune homme. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, connaître son corps comme il connaissait son basket. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à simplement se perdre dans ses yeux assombris par le désir, et à savoir qu'il était l'objet de ce désir, que c'en devenait presque inquiétant. Aomine passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kagami en murmurant son nom, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. L'intimité qui naissait entre eux de cette simple fellation les prit de court.

Finalement, Aomine, la respiration irrégulière, ferma les yeux et se pâma en arrière, rompant le charme. Kagami revint immédiatement à lui. Il lâcha le jeune homme, fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur sa main et essaya de passer un doigt dans l'intimité du garçon. Aomine hoqueta et lui lança un regard outré. Kagami haussa un sourcil :

- Quoi ? Tu voulais pas sauter les préliminaires ?

- Hgn... Si. Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir, merde.

- Fais pas attention, concentre-toi sur ta bite, rétorqua Kagami en reprenant sa fellation.

Aomine rougit. Il se demandait comment Kagami pouvait faire ce genre de chose sans ciller. Peut-être parce qu'il avait grandi aux Etats-Unis, et que là-bas ils étaient moins coincés. Ou c'était juste lui. Après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. En revanche, il essayait d'oublier la sensation étrange et pas très agréable là où Kagami avait maintenant glissé deux doigts.

- T'es moins tendu que je l'aurais imaginé, avoua Kagami en continuant à stimuler Aomine à la main.

Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa dans le cou, sur l'épaule, sur le torse. Lui-même avait été très excité par les caresses qu'il avait prodiguées à Aomine, par ses gémissements aussi, et son air un peu hagard. Son érection était douloureuse, il avait vraiment envie de prendre Aomine, au point de consentir à hâter un peu les choses.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller, souffla-t-il.

- Aller où ?

- Abruti, mets-toi à quatre pattes.

- Hein ?

- Aomine, j'en peux plus. J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_, envie de mettre ma queue dans ton putain de cul, alors s'il-te-plaît, bouge.

Aomine le dévisagea un instant, redressé sur un coude, immobile. Puis il sourit et se mordit la lèvre :

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses faire ça.

Il fit posa sa main à la base du cou de Kagami et la fit descendre le long de son torse, jusqu'à son ventre.

- Mais j'aime bien quand tu me dis des trucs sales.

La caresse d'Aomine, sa voix plus grave que d'habitude – lorsque son timbre se rapprochait du ronronnement – et son insolence triomphèrent de ce qui restait de raisonnable dans l'esprit de Kagami. Docilement, Aomine se mit à genoux, posa ses mains sur le matelas, présentant fièrement son arrière-train au jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son état, mais Kagami, étrangement, trouvait que cette position n'avait rien d'obscène. Aomine avait juste une très belle chute de reins, puissante, animale, et des fesses digne d'une statue grecque.

- T'as fini de me mater ? Grogna-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Pervers !

Kagami lui renvoya son sourire sauvage et caressa religieusement ses fesses d'une main avant de les écarter pour y entrer. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il d'un ton joueur.

- Hm ?

- Ca a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça d'être en dessous. C'était bien la peine d'en faire toute une montagne.

Il frotta son sexe contre les fesses d'Aomine.

- Aah... En fait, ça me va. J'ai rien à faire, c'est parfait pour une feignasse comme moi.

Kagami se pencha sur son dos, collant tout son corps au sien et chuchota à son oreille :

- Les gens te prennent pour une panthère mais en fait t'es qu'un gros chat d'intérieur. Il faut pas grand chose pour te dompter.

- Kagami, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton menaçant.

- Haha. T'es pas trop en position de discuter.

- Pourq... NGH !

Profitant de sa diversion, Kagami avait commencé à progressivement entrer en lui. Malgré ses jérémiades, Aomine semblait plutôt bien vivre son dépucelage. Kagami le sentait relativement détendu et n'eut pas trop de mal à le pénétrer complètement.

- J'y suis, Aomine, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Putain. Merde.

- Mais encore ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, ça fait putain de mal, tu te rends pas compte.

Kagami posa sur lui un regard attendri, ravi qu'Aomine ne puisse pas le voir. Il lui massa le bas du dos, toucha l'intérieur de ses cuisses et commença à le masturber :

- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- … Oui.

Aomine commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à la douleur. Kagami put se mettre à bouger doucement. Il faisait preuve d'un self-control remarquable étant donné la furieuse envie de donner de violents coups de reins qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Mais blesser Aomine était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Alors qu'il continuait ses lents va-et-vient, il s'étonna de ne plus entendre le garçon :

- Ca va ? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

- T'as cru que j'étais en sucre ? Plus fort !

Kagami posa ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Aomine et se laissa emporter par l'urgence de son désir. Son ami émettait un son guttural à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Aomine avait vraiment cette espèce de sensualité naturelle qui pousserait un saint à se damner.

- Plus vite, Ka-gami, hn, articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le jeune homme accéléra encore, et les vagues de chaleur et de plaisir qui agitaient son corps redoublèrent d'intensité. Il n'entendait plus qu'Aomine et son propre sang battre à ses oreilles. Il ne voyait plus que le dos du garçon sur lequel il posa son front, accrochant désespérément une main à son épaule musclée. Il se laissa envahir par son odeur musquée si particulière, celle qui le frappait à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient au basket ensemble. Complètement étourdi par le plaisir, il avait l'impression d'être entré dans la zone avec Aomine, mais puissance mille. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau en contact avec celle du garçon le brûlait, et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau qui n'était pas en contact avec Aomine était creusé par le manque. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Aomine était tombé sur un avant-bras, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Kagami, et avait commencé à se toucher avec vigueur.

- Ao... Aomine.

- Hgn-ha ! Hm...

Aomine était incapable de produire le moindre son cohérent.

- Je veux... v-voir ton visage. Change de.. position.

Le cœur d'Aomine manqua un battement. Ce mec était décidément trop adorable, ça en devenait presque niais. Par chance pour lui, l'excitation rendait Aomine excessivement romantique. Il acquiesça silencieusement, aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait par ailleurs, et sentit tout son corps s'indigner lorsque Kagami se retira de lui. Ils se déplacèrent fébrilement, profitant du moment pour s'échanger un baiser chaotique qui relevait plus de la morsure, puis Kagami s'installa entre les jambes d'Aomine, suréleva ses fesses, rajouta un peu de lubrifiant, puis il le pénétra tout entier d'un seul coup.

- Mmh !

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, non, non, tais-toi et bouge.

Kagami s'exécuta, mais plus lentement qu'avant, pour reprendre son souffle et explorer le corps d'Aomine. Il l'embrassa, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et oublia toute retenue. Aomine verrouilla ses bras autour du cou de Kagami. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et susurra :

- T'es grave sexy.

Kagami ne releva pas et le pénétra plus fort. Aomine serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux, griffant le dos du garçon sans le faire exprès. Ce dernier changea légèrement d'angle et heurta un point sensible à plusieurs reprises.

- Ka... Ga... Ah !

Aomine ferma les yeux et jouit dans un long râle essoufflé. Kagami le suivit en étouffant un cri dans son cou.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit et restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, épuisés, désorientés. Aomine glissa une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur deKagami. Ce dernier se redressa un peu et joignit leurs lèvres dans un lent baiser encore brûlant. Puis, incapable de soutenir son regard trop longtemps, il roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'Aomine qui resta lui-même étendu de tout son long, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il finit par s'étirer paresseusement en baillant avant de se tourner sur le côté pour regarder Kagami. Le garçon haletait encore légèrement, un bras sur les yeux, il récupérait de son effort. Aomine lui poussa doucement l'épaule :

- Kagami, j'ai faim, dit-il très sérieusement.

Son ton grave surprit le jeune homme. Il enleva son bras de devant ses yeux et lui lançait un regard inquiet. Aomine était allongé tout près de lui, son nez à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Il avait momentanément perdu son air blasé et irrité, et le fixait de ses yeux bleu marine qui paraissaient d'autant plus grands. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal.

Kagami fit mine de se lever du lit pour aller préparer quelque chose – il mourait de faim lui aussi – mais Aomine l'attrapa par le coude et le força à se rallonger.

- Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il en se blottissant contre lui.

Kagami sourit. Le corps d'Aomine était chaud, c'était agréable. Il inspira profondément, pour s'imprégner de son odeur, et expira longuement, satisfait. Avec sa main, il caressa doucement le dos brun du jeune homme.

- Au fait, articula Aomine d'une voix lourde de sommeil, la prochaine fois je veux essayer aussi. De te prendre.

- Ça se mérite. Seulement si tu me bats au basket.

- Tu crains. Sérieux, je t'ai offert mon corps et tu veux même pas me renvoyer l'ascenseur ?

- Tu m'as rien offert du tout. J'ai gagné en jouant réglo.

- Tch... De toute façon tu... Pff.

Il ronronna un peu et s'endormit avant de finir sa propre phrase.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Avant la rentrée, ils réorganisèrent un match tous ensemble. La veille, Aomine avait dormi chez Kagami, ils se rendirent donc ensemble sur le terrain. Ils firent une entrée remarquée, et pour cause : c'était la première fois qu'Aomine était à l'heure. Alors qu'Himuro allait saluer son ami, Midorima lâcha d'un ton sarcastique :<p>

- Aomine à l'heure. Il va neiger. Oha Asa a dit que les Vierges allaient surprendre leur entourage aujourd'hui. C'est incroyable comme cet horoscope est précis.

- J'ai eu du mal à le faire bouger du canapé, grogna Kagami.

- Tch, n'importe quoi, j'aurais été à l'heure de toute façon.

Kise dévisagea les deux garçons l'un après l'autre :

- T'étais chez Kagami ? Demanda-t-il à Aomine.

- Ouais, on a regardé un match de la NBA hier soir. Il a le câble.

- Tu veux dire que tu as _dormi_ chez Kagami ? Insista le jeune homme, incrédule.

- Euh... Ouais.

Kuroko apparut de nulle part au milieu d'eux, l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

- Kise-kun, c'est parce qu'Aomine-kun et Kagami-kun sont en couple, dit-il très naturellement.

Ils s'étouffèrent tous à moitié après cette révélation, les intéressés compris. Seul Akashi resta de marbre, assis sur un banc, occupé à changer ses chaussures de ville très chères contre des chaussures de sport. Murasakibara s'arrêta de mâcher une seconde, dubitatif :

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont amoureux ?

- Entre autres, répondit Kuroko.

Il reçut une claque monumentale derrière la tête de la part de Kagami. Ce dernier était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs :

- T'ES... T'ES PAS BIEN DE DIRE DES T-T-TRUCS PAREILS ?

Kuroko se frotta la tête, un peu sonné, mais ravi de son effet. Momoi rigolait discrètement dans son coin. Aomine lui racontait à peu près tout. Du coup elle était déjà au courant, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre d'huile sur le feu.

Ce dernier était encore sous le choc. Il bredouilla :

- Vous n'allez quand même pas croire ce qu'il raconte ?!

- Ça me donne envie de vomir, commenta Midorima en rajustant ses lunettes.

- Si on pense à notre conversation de la dernière fois, c'est assez logique, rappela Kise.

Il s'était rapidement remis de l'effet de surprise et semblait avoir complètement accepté l'idée. Il ajouta :

- Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'a jamais eu de copine.

- Kise, LA FERME, aboya Aomine, on n'est pas tous comme toi !

- Pardon d'être populaire.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Aomine s'en voulut immédiatement après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Tout le monde dans leur groupe savait que Kise passait son temps à changer de copine comme de chemise, profitant des avantages de sa carrière. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on sous-entende qu'il était volage, ou inconstant. Les autres retinrent leur souffle, inquiets. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kise, mais il reprit son sourire habituel, en un peu plus crispé:

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu es jaloux. Mais maintenant tout va bien, tu as enfin quitté le club des puceaux. Grâce à Kagamicchi.

Midorima mima un vomissement comique. Au moment où Aomine s'élançait pour faire passer à Kise son envie de se foutre de sa gueule, Akashi se leva et sa voix claqua comme un fouet :

- Ça suffit.

Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts et lança un regard noir à chacun d'entre eux.

- Mes amis, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale, je n'ai pas fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour entendre parler des exploits sexuels d'Aomine avec qui que ce soit. Ni même de ceux de Kise. Je me _contrefous_ de connaître le niveau d'intimité qui existe entre Kagami et Aomine. Profitons du fait que ce dernier soit arrivé à l'heure pour jouer avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kagami ressentit un violent élan d'affection pour l'empereur de la génération miracle. Pour un peu il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, mais cela n'allait sans doute pas arranger son cas. Et Akashi était bien trop effrayant pour ça. Les garçons baissèrent la tête et commencèrent docilement à se placer sur le terrain, se répartissant tacitement en deux équipes de quatre. Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami et Aomine d'un côté, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise et Akashi de l'autre. Ils adoptaient souvent cette formation. Aomine aimait avoir Murasakibara dans son équipe, cela lui permettait de lui déléguer entièrement la défense et de pouvoir foncer à sa guise. Kagami avait à peu près le même raisonnement, et de toute façon il voulait jouer avec Himuro, et ce dernier formait un package unique avec le géant. Kise faisait toujours un caprice pour être dans l'équipe de Kuroko tant il aimait se substituer à ses deux lumières. Akashi préférait avoir Kuroko sous la main pour mettre en place des stratégies un peu plus fines que le « je-fonce-dans-le-tas-et-je-dunke », la spécialité d'Aomine et Kagami. De plus, il avait un contrôle absolu sur les trois joueurs de son équipe, alors que d'autres comme Aomine ou Murasakibara pouvaient lui tenir tête. Enfin, Midorima se mettait toujours du côté du joueur le plus talentueux, pour des raisons statistiques, et pour lui c'était sans conteste Akashi.

Parfois, Kise switchait avec Kagami, mais bizarrement il finissait toujours par gêner Aomine. Au contraire, lorsque ce dernier jouait avec Kagami, ils formaient une machine de guerre à deux têtes parfaitement huilée. Midorima avait expliqué cela en parlant de compatibilité astrale. Faute de mieux, tout le monde s'en était contenté.

Avant que le match commence, Aomine rompit le silence :

- J'aimerais quand même préciser une bonne fois pour toutes que je ne suis pas en couple avec Bakagami.

Akashi le fusilla du regard, mais Aomine en avait vu d'autres.

- Ce qui me fait peur, remarqua Midorima, c'est que tu ne démens pas le fait que vous ayez couché ensemble.

L'empereur frissonna. Si même son plus fidèle lieutenant se mutinait, son autorité allait sérieusement en pâtir. Il se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard empreint de majesté blessée. Midorima rougit de honte et s'inclina légèrement. Akashi préférait ça. C'était presque trop facile.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse de savoir avec qui je couche ? Rétorqua Aomine. Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas mon style, megane.

Les yeux de Kagami s'agrandirent d'horreur. Aomine venait pratiquement d'avouer. Puis il se rendit compte que si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas encore compris, sa propre réaction les avait complètement grillés. En face, Kuroko le fixait de son regard dérangeant, celui qui voyait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Murasakibara chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Himuro derrière lui. Akashi commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience :

- Tout le monde est content ? On peut commencer ? Siffla-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Sa paupière gauche commençait à s'agiter dangereusement. Le calme avant la tempête. Momoi s'en rendit compte et se dépêcha d'engager la balle, avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé de toute l'après-midi. Avant de partir, Himuro demanda à Kagami de lui passer un coup de fil dans la soirée. Ils se séparèrent tous, laissant Aomine et Kagami seuls sur le cour. Ils étaient tous les d'eux d'humeur maussade, d'abord à cause de toute cette histoire, mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient mal joué et que l'équipe adverse, menée par un Akashi absolument déchaîné – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire les feux de l'enfer qui dansaient dans ses yeux cramoisis – leur avait infligé une douloureuse raclée. Ils étaient tellement bien synchronisés que quand l'un d'eux jouait mal, l'autre suivait, et le duo Himuro/Murasakibara n'avait pas pu compenser la perte des deux joueurs les plus agressifs de l'équipe.

- Tu rentres pas ? Demanda Kagami en voyant Aomine se laisser tomber sur un banc.

- Dans cinq minutes.

L'as de Seirin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Il avait envie de prendre la grande main réconfortante d'Aomine dans la sienne, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était vraiment trop gay.

Après un long silence, Aomine demanda d'une voix enrouée :

- On est en couple ?

Il toussota pour éclaircir sa voix et pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Comment ça ? répondit Kagami, même s'il avait parfaitement compris.

- J'veux dire... Les autres ont raison, je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Alors je sais pas ce que ça fait.

Aomine fuyait soigneusement son regard. Kagami chercha une réponse dans le ciel qui prenait les teintes violette et orange du crépuscule.

- Je suis déjà sorti avec des filles, aux Etats-Unis, lâcha-t-il, hésitant. Mais ça allait pas très loin. On mangeait ensemble le midi, on se voyait le week-end pour aller au ciné ou traîner au centre commercial. Je les tenais par la taille ou par la main. On s'embrassait. On se faisait des cadeaux pour nos anniversaires et la saint Valentin. Et c'est tout.

Aomine fronça les sourcils.

- C'était la première fois que tu... euh... avec moi ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à prononcer les mots qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- B-bien sûr.

L'as de Touou ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était content de l'apprendre. Cela le rendait un peu spécial par rapport aux filles qu'avait connues Kagami. Non pas qu'il se sente en concurrence avec ses ex...

- On fait pas vraiment tout ça, nous, remarqua-t-il. Les trucs de couples.

- Tu sais, je pense pas qu'il y ait une liste de critères à remplir absolument. Le seul truc c'est de savoir si tu te considères encore comme célibataire, indépendamment de ce qu'on a pu faire.

Un silence perplexe s'installa entre eux. Kagami craignait la réponse du garçon. Lui-même ne se voyait pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ce n'était pas seulement le sexe, mais aussi toutes ces soirées passées ensemble, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais tenu la main ou s'ils n'avaient jamais roucoulé l'un dans les bras de l'autre en regardant un film. Aomine lui montrait son affection autrement. Le matin, si Aomine avait dormi avec lui, pendant que Kagami se lavait les dents dans la salle de bain, il s'extirpait du lit en caleçon et venait se coller contre son dos pour prendre dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Ça ne durait pas longtemps et après il repartait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ces moments voulaient quand même dire quelque chose pour Kagami. Ou quand, le soir, il le poussait de devant l'évier pour faire la vaisselle à sa place. Venant d'Aomine, c'était presque romantique.

Inquiet par l'absence de réponse de son ami, Kagami risqua un regard dans sa direction. Dans la lumière du soir, et avec cette moue concentrée, Aomine faisait plus jeune que d'habitude. Il avait vraiment envie de lui prendre la main, et de lui dire que oui, ils étaient en couple, merde, mais il préférait attendre et savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Kagami.

- Hm.

L'as de Seirin retint son souffle. Aomine continua en l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

- Je sais qu'on est deux mecs. Et que les autres se sont bien foutu de notre gueule tout à l'heure. Et qu'ils vont continuer, même si Akashi en devient fou. Mais on s'en tape. On a qu'à sortir ensemble quand même. Enfin, seulement si tu veux.

Kagami eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une enclume de la poitrine.

- On n'est pas obligés de se tenir la main ou de s'offrir des chocolats à la saint Valentin, hein, continua Aomine en parlant de plus en plus vite. J'ai juste pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, et j'ai pas envie que _tu_ sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors voilà, c'est un peu comme un contrat d'exclusivité et...

Kagami le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, en rougissant de sa propre audace, et il murmura :

- S'il-te-plaît, tais-toi. C'était très mignon jusque là mais je sens que tu vas casser tout le romantisme de la situation si je te laisse continuer.

- Le ro-ro-romantisme ? Bredouilla le garçon en piquant un fard.

- Le soleil qui se couche au-dessus du cour de basket, tu peux imaginer un cadre plus romantique ?

- Tch, arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

Kagami posa son front contre celui d'Aomine, les deux mains fermement posées sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

- T'as raison, on a qu'à sortir ensemble.

Il vit Aomine sourire. Puis ce dernier le repoussa gentiment :

- Cool. Mais y a des passants qui nous matent, j'assume pas trop.

Kagami sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, ils n'étaient plus vraiment seuls. Il se réinstalla à une distance respectable d'Aomine, mais au même moment celui-ci se leva. Il se retourna vers lui, lui tendit la main et dit :

- On rentre ?

* * *

><p>*climax de musique romantique*<p>

**Haha, bon bah c'est la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
